My Thicc Harem
by ALxzur
Summary: This is the story of a hero, known as "Mario" to most but to the people close to him, he is (Y/N). Join him, on his adventure through the Nintendo multiverse, as he makes love to various women. (This is basically a Nintendo Harem X Male Reader Lemon story.)
1. The One And Only

**_(Disclaimer: Again I do not own Nintendo or Bowsette.)_**

 ** _(Y/N)'s POV_**

I was down in that damned Queen's dungeon. It was silent for hours on end until I heard the pitter patter of those Goombas coming down the stairs. I see 12 of them appear on the other side of the gate moments later.

"Hey you, the Queen says you're going into her room tonight," One of the Goombas said.

"The Hell makes her think I'm gonna listen?" I asked angrily.

"You don't have to, we're gonna take you up there ourselves," A different Goomba said before they somehow opened the door. They all waddled into the room and put me on their backs.

"Put me down," I demand while attempting to struggle out of the cuffs.

"Nope," They all say in unison before starting to take me up the stairs.

 _A few minutes later..._

The Goombas take me into Bowsette's room and throw me onto the bed. Not long after, that sexy Queen walked in swaying her curvaceous hips from left to right as she walks to the bed.

"Hey (Y/N), I betcha can't guess why I wanted you in my room," She said smugly as she sat on the bed next to me.

"No, I can't guess, and I don't give a damn to be perfectly honest," I replied blunty while still trying to squirm out of my cuffs.

"I'm sure you won't be saying that once we start," She replied before clapping her hands together twice. Seconds later a Koopa walked in with a red mushroom in hand. The Koopa hurried over to Bowsette and gave her the mushroom before hurrying out. Bowsette walked over and locked the door behind her. "Now we shouldn't have to use this if you just be nice," She said before throwing the mushroom to the bed.

"I think I know what you want from me," I said making her lick her lips.

"I'm glad you do," She said as she got down on her knees in front of me. She pulled me to the edge of the bed and started rubbing my crotch. "I've been really horny just thinking about the things we could do together,~" She said as my member started to get engorged. I held in my moans and grunts as she started the stroke me through my pants. "Aww, don't act like you don't want me, that Princess is too immature to know how to pleasure you,~" She said before tearing off my clothes. She gasped as she saw that I was still restraining myself. She sighed and reached over to grab the mushroom next to me. "Open up,~" She demanded making me shut my lips tighter.

After seeing me deny her order she pinched my tip making me yelp in pain. She used the opportunity to shove the mushroom in my mouth and make me chew and swallow it. As soon as the mushroom went down my throat my member rose to it's fully erect state making Bowsette blush and bite her lip.

"(Y/N), please accept my love that way we can both have as much fun as possible,~" She begged adorably while stroking my dick slowly. Maybe she isn't so bad.

"Alright, I'll do whatever you ask but you better free me after," I said while loosening up.

"Thanks, all I want you to do is tell me exactly what you want me to do to you,~" She replied with a smirk.

"J-just use your mouth on it or something," I said while blushing. Without saying a word she slid her mouth around my third leg. She swirled her tongue around it as she started bobbing her head up and down. Her warm tongue and mouth felt amazing. "You're so good at that Babe," I said making her pull my cock out of her mouth with an audible pop.

"Babe huh? Guess you like this a lot,~" She teased while stroking me quickly.

"H-hey don't act like you don't like it just as much as me!" I exclaimed as I felt my cheeks heat up. She giggled.

"You're right I'd even say I like this even more than you," She replied before using one hand to pull down the top of her dress. Her massive breasts bounced wildly as she did so. "You want me to use these?~" She asked while sliding my cock inbetween her tits.

"Y-you know I do why even bother asking!" I yelled flustered by her question. She smirked before using her huge mountains of flesh to stroke my member. Each time she slapped down onto my thighs vibrations went through my body making the sensation feel even better. She also wrapped her mouth around my dick each time as well. Moments later, I felt my end reaching. "Keep going Babe, I'm almost there!" I exclaimed making her bounce her breasts and suck faster. Not long after I came letting round after round of my cum fly into her mouth and onto her face and breasts. She pulled off of my dick with a pop before eagerly swallow my cum.

"You taste so good,~" She said after licking her lips and slurping the cum off of her face.

"Can you take these handcuffs off me?" I asked making her reach around and break the cuffs.

"So are you gonna try and escape or-" I didn't let her say another word and kissed her passionately. As we kissed I tore her dress off. I felt her massive, cum covered breasts press against my chest. She pushed herself on top of me. Felt her slit rub against my still erect member.

She suddenly slid her tongue in my mouth. The abrupt action easily let her start exploring my mouth. We kept making out for a few minutes into we separated gasping for air. A string of our combined saliva connected us by the mouth. She straddled me and grabbed my cock after our small romantic moment ended.

"Want me to ride it?~" She asked.

"Y-yeah just do it already," I said as I felt my cheeks heat up once again. She giggled and dropped her wet insides on my dick. I moaned as I felt the tightness of her body.

"You're so big and hard,~" She said after moaning loudly. I moved my hands around her and squeezed her ass. "Oh taking charge huh, you really think you can handle it?~" She taunted before I started to thrust upward and back, an audible clapping sound rang through the room with each thrust I made. She lets out a loud moan every time I felt myself hit the deepest part of her womb. I grunted with each thrust, feeling the wetness of her vagina. "Oh *moan* fuck yeah, *moan * fuck your Queen harder!~" She begged before letting her eyes glaze over and her tongue hang out.

"Does that make me the King then?" I asked as I kept thrusting.

"Yes, *moan* you're my King from now on *moan* just *moan* make sure you fuck me hard every night!~" She exclaimed as I felt her juices run down my cock.

"I'll make sure I do Babe, just *grunt* keep begging for me!~" I said as I felt my end nearing.

"Thank you! *moan* now make me come again!" She said as I felt her walls tighten up even more. I kept thrusting while squeezing her ass even tighter for a few more minutes.

"I'm almost there!~" I said making her tighten up signaling she was near her end as well.

"Come inside me, fill me up!~" She begged which sent me over the edge. I burst my load inside her womb. Dumping round after round of my cum in her dungeon. She moaned incredible loudly as I did so, making her juices spray all over my crotch. As our orgasms ended Bowsette laid on top of me with my member still inside of her. I moved my hand from her soft round ass and wrapped my arms around her. "I should've *pant* kidnapped you *pant* a long time ago,~" She joked as my cum leaked out of her pussy and onto my cock. I chuckled.

"Ya know, *pant* I always thought *pant* you wanted to kill me," I said making her smile.

"I used to, but after I finally succeeded, I didn't care about that anymore," She said making me put on a nervous yet happy smirk.

"Realized you couldn't live without me," I joked making her giggle.

"I guess so," She said as she cuddled onto me. Sorry Peach, this Queen may look like you but you can't even compare to her.

"So should we get to bed or-" I began.

"Don't pretend like you're not still hard,~" She cut me off. "You can still go all night long,~" She said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Damn right," I replied.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Mostly Ghostly

No One's POV

You woke up with a kick to your side from your brand new Queen.

"Wake up my King, I need you for something important," Bowsette said as you slowly open your eyes, irritated.

"What the Hell do you want? I got to sleep like half an hour ago..." You complained while sitting up, still naked.

"Quit complainin, you're acting like you're not in love with me," She said smugly.

"Whatever, and you still didn't answer my question," You replied while wiping your eyes to further wake himself up.

"I need you to go capture Queen Boosette," She said.

"I'm (Y/N) ya know, the shorter, non ghost catching Mario brother," You said while stretching and standing up.

(Th3_Lxzur: Btw neither of the Mario bros are short in this. Your is about an inch taller than Bowsette and Luigi is a few inches taller than you. To not leave it ambiguous, let's say You are 6'1 and Luigi is 6'3. Though, I know Bowsette should be taller than both bros but fuck it.)

"So what, anything he can do you can do better," She replied. "Because you're my King," She added before giving you a kiss on the cheek.

"Guess you're right, where are my clothes so I can head out?" You replied while looking around the room.

"I tore them up remember?" Bowsette reminded before clapping her hands twice.

"Oh yeah, but what'd you clap for?" You asked as the door opened and three Goombas waddled in with clothes on their heads..

"You're wearing these now," She ordered while picking up and handing the clothes to you. You took them out of her hands and looked at them. A pair of black pants, a black button-down shirt, a black sleeveless vest with golden buttons, a pair of silk white gloves, black boots, and a golden hat similar to your old one with a golden "(F/I)" in the middle.

"I guess this'll work," You say, while realizing your old hat shouldn't have been destroyed. "But what happened to my old hat?" Bowsette pointed at your old hat, scrunched up at the foot of the bed. You reached over to grab it but as you did so... Bowsette used her fire breath to incinerate it. "Why exactly did you have to do that old hat?"

"You won't be needin it any more, plus it wouldn't go with the new outfit," She replied smugly. Now, put the damn clothes on," She demanded making you growl while pulling the black pants on.

A few moments later...

(Y/N)'s POV

I finished putting on my new outfit and surprisingly, it isn't that bad. I actually might like this more.

"Now, you look like a King," Bowsette said as she smirked. "Except, it's not perfect just yet..." She added while pulling off the gem on her dress and handing it to me. I let her put it in my hand and she wrapped her hands on mine. "Take this with you too, I want you to have a piece of me at all times," She said while adorably staring up into my eyes as she caressed my gloved hand with hers.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I pulled her in by the hand and planted my lips on her's. She was clearly shocked because she didn't kiss back at first. Once she settled, she threw her arms around my neck and held me closely. We kept kissing for a few moments until she pushed me away.

"As much as I want to, we can't do this again, yet. I need Boosette in both of our pants by tonight,~" She said while blushing and smiling.

"Can you explain why you want her so bad?" I asked while staring down into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Well I had a dream of you, me, and a buncha the Princesses and Queens all fucking right here in this room," She said with a very orgasmic smirk on her face. Damn she's horny. But I can't deny that it be pretty cool to be the King of multiple Kingdoms at once, and getting to plow the Princesses and Queens every night.

"Alright I'm down, but I still can't catch ghosts," I replied, making her clap her hands twice once more. Seconds later, a Koopa walked in carrying a Poltergust 3000.

"While you were out, I had my Koopas go ransack Gadd's Mansion," She said as I put on the device. Please tell me they didn't off that old man.

"They didn't-" I began.

"No, they didn't kill him, but they stole that, and alot of gold," Bowsette finished. I guess that's better. "Anyway, Koopette should be at the gate with a couple Fire Flowers, Rainbow Stars, 1-Ups, and other Power-Ups for you, though you shouldn't need too many 1-Ups after last night.~"

"Alright Babe, I guess I'll see you tonight then," I said before putting her gem in my pocket.

"Please be safe, I'll kill Boosette if she hurts you," She said as I walked to, and opened the door.

"Ya know you can't kill a ghost right?" I said jokingly as I walked out of the room.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

I stepped out of the pipe and here I am, Boosette's ghost infested castle. Ghostly smoke filled the air, the eerie moans of Boosette's servants rang throughout the area. I only wish I knew how to use this Poltergust. Then again, I'm pretty good at guessing. I walked across the graveyard like pathway and to the front door.

"Guess there's no point in hiding my presence," I say aloud as I kick the front door of it's hinges. As the dust from the ancient door disappears I'm greeted with the covered faces of... 100s of Boos! Maybe I should've been quieter. Thank God, they won't move as long as I keep an eye on them. But, I still have to figure out how to use this thing.

Seconds later, as I struggle to use the Poltergust, Boosette herself appears in between all of the Boos with their covered faces.

"Heh heh heh, it seems the brave plumber boy lost his way back to the Princess' Castle," Boosette said before cackling evil-ly.

"I'm a man Boosette, and you'll find out more about that later tonight,~" I replied as I find what seems to be the right button and press it. In the same instant a vortex shot out from the Poltergust sucking all of the Boos in, including the Queen herself.

"And Luigi says this is scary, little brother sure is weak," I said before turning around and starting to walk out of the castle.

"Don't act like this is over! I can break out anytime I want!" Boosette threatened from inside of the Poltergust 3000. She definitely can't, but I wanna see watch she'll say.

"Alright do it then," I replied as I keep walking back to the pipe back to Bowsette's Castle.

"I-I umm, I don't want to right now!" She yelled.

"Sure you don't. Anyways, when tonight's over I'm sure you'll be glad I caught you,~" I said as I stepped back into the green pipe.

(Y/N)'s POV

After a few more hours of crawling through the pipe I made it back to the castle and to Bowsette's room.

"Hey Babe, I'm back," I said as I walked in, making her notice my presence.

"Took you long enough," She replied as she stood up and walked over.

"Whatever," I grimaced as I pulled off the Poltergust and handed it to her. "Hope you know how to get her outta there," I added as she took it.

"Yeah, yeah, now get out so I can get her ready," She said while pushing me out of the room. She slammed the door and I heard the door lock right after she did so. Damn she's horny. Guess I have to wait out here for now then.

10 minutes later...

I hear the door unlock and open behind me. I turned to see Bowsette peeking out of the door at me.

"She's ready,~" She said while pulling me in the room by the hand. Right as I stepped in... I was smack in the face with a chair knocking me out nearly instantly.

Later...

I woke up back in that damned dungeon completely naked. Also Bowsette and Boosette were here with me, standing triumphantly.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" I yell while trying to break free of my chains.

"Calm down I can explain," Bowsette said as she crouched down to my level. This explanation better be good.

"Alright explain," I said.

"So, Boosette told me that if we're gonna fuck her then you have to be chained up in the dungeon first," She explained. "Plus I thought it would be kinda hot."

"I don't think this is it," I replied while still trying to pull my arms off the wall.

"You'll like it I swear!" Boosette said as she started to pull off her dress. Might as well go with the flow. Bowsette started staring as she undressed as well. Seeing this made my sausage started to rise to it's erect state. As they finished stripping in front of me my dick was fully erect.

"Oh God, that's really big... I don't know if-" Boosette said before Bowsette went behind her and started grouping her massive breasts making her yelp with pleasure.

"These are big but I can handle em, I bet you can handle a huge cock,~" Bowsette said while pinching Boosette's nipples making her blush. God that's hot. I watch both of their juices start to drip down their legs. This is torture.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" I yelled making Bowsette smirk.

"Ready for the main course?~" Bowsette flirted while picking Boosette up and walking over to me. She sat Boosette on my chest and sat her lips right on my member. They're both actually light especially Boosette. But I don't care about that cause Bowsette's even tighter than last night.

Bowsette grabbed both of Boosette's tits and shoved one in my mouth as she grouped the other. I bit her nipple making her yelp.

"*moan* That's so good!~" Boosette exclaimed.

"If only you knew how his dick felt,~" Bowsette said before starting to bounce on my member, sending vibrations through my body each time she slammed her huge ass on my thighs. "*moan* Cause this *moan* is on another level!" Damn she's so tight and wet, and Boosette's nipple tastes so good.

"Bowsette, *moan* when you're done *moan* can I try!?" She asked as came on your chest.

"Yeah, *moan* sure but *moan* you'll be waiting a while!" Bowsette replied as I felt her tighten up even more. I let Boosette's breast fall out of my mouth.

"I'm gonna let loose soon Babe!" I told Bowsette as I started to thrust into her.

"Me too *moan* just make sure *moan* you fill me up!" She said as her tongue hung out and her eyes glazed over. I kept thrusting into her for a few more minutes, sending clapping sounds through the dungeon for that entire time. She moaned and I grunted until we finally orgasmed. Her juices covered my member as I empty my load into her deep cavern. "That *pants* was better *pant* than yesterday, you can have your turn *pant* Boosette,~" Bowsette said as she lifted her off member and passed out on the floor.

After she was off, Boosette slide down my chest. Letting my still erect member slide between her huge ass cheeks.

"It's so big..." She said nervously as she stared back at me.

"You're not scared are you?~" I taunted.

"H-how could I be scared of a plumber!?" She exclaimed. She just loves making fun of my job.

"Whatever, now are you gonna ride me or what?~" In response she leaned over me pressing her huge tits against my face before I heard an unlocking sound. Once she moved back I moved my arms to see that they were free. "I thought you wanted my chained up?"

"I did but... Bowsette told me a little bit about what you did to her last night and seeing you do that first hand is just..." She said shyly while looking away blushing. I moved my hands and squeezed her ass making her yelp.

"Realized that I could clean your pipes better if my hands were free?~" I said jokingly making her blush even more.

"S-shut u-," She began before I planted my lips on hers. I moved my hands to her thighs so I could pick her up and put her back against the wall as we kissed. After a few more moments I pulled away. Leaving her held up on the wall with her tongue hanging out of her mouth practically begging for more. "Please, fuck me hard King (Y/N),~" She begged while gazing into my eyes. King (Y/N)? I like the sound of that.

I smirked at her plea and guided my third leg into her walls. She moaned as every inch of my cock slid into her ghostly vagina.

"Oh fuck, *moan* you're so deep *moan* Bowsette wasn't joking," She said as I hit the deepest part of her walls.

"Alright, I hope you're ready to get your pipes filled,~" I joked before starting to thrust back and forth. Making loud smacking sound each time my thighs slapped against her ass. She's almost as tight Bowsette... Almost. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She moaned loudly each time I pounded into her ectoplasm dripping pussy. The way she moaned was music to my ears.

"(Y/N), *moan* you're gonna make me come!~" She exclaimed after a few minutes of pounding.

"I'm gonna come too Babe,~" I replied as I started to pound as fast as I can.

"Fill me up, make a mother!~" She said moments before her walls tighten up more and her face turned into the same type that Bowsette had earlier. Wait what would are kids even be? Half Boo half Human? That doesn't matter right now, the Hell am I thinking about?

I kept more and more into with one final thrust I let my load loose and filled her with my human cum. Right as I did so she tightened up once more signaling that she came as well, moaning loudly as she did so. Her arms fell down from my neck and I looked into her eyes to see they were falling closed. Guess she couldn't handle the piping.

I pulled out and set her on the ground. I'm actually exhausted too. Which was my last thought before I fell to the ground... Passed out.

To be continued...


End file.
